srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
Mister Bushido
"This has already passed love and transcended hate! It is destiny! This is the path I wished for... The path of carnage!" Hiding a burned face behind an intimidating samurai mask, the ace A-LAWS pilot who has come to be known as 'Mister Bushido' holds himself aloof from many of his fellows, who rarely - if ever - mention his real name anymore. Though he holds an impressive combat record against the enemies of peace and stability in the Earth Sphere, the green-eyed Bushido is considered by many to be at best a strange curiousity, and at worst an outright madman, but even so, none dispute his amazing skill as a mobile suit pilot. His uniform and mobile suit are both personalised to a samurai theme, and he clings to his own bizarre view of the concept of bushido; most noticeably, he favours close combat above all else, viewing supremacy in melee to be the highest expression of a warrior's skill. Obsessed with becoming stronger, Mister Bushido always seeks to face the strongest opponents in a given battle, often withdrawing if there are none who he considers worthy to fight. In truth, there's only one opponent Mister Bushido longs to face, an opponent for whom he has forsaken his ideals, his pride, and even his name: That opponent is 'Gundam'. Background Information Graham Aker was an ace pilot, a brilliant daredevil with a natural talent for flying and combat. Orphaned at a young enough age that he could not recall his parents, Graham grew up as a ward of the state, shuffled from orphanage to orphanage, institution to institution; it was probably this sort of a life, small and insignificant, crawling around on the ground, that put a yearning into his heart - more than anything else, Graham Aker longed to fly in the sky. Of course, as a penniless orphan, Graham lacked any way of becoming a civilian pilot, and instead he turned to the only recourse he had available: He joined the military. Becoming a pilot in the USAF, he demonstrated a natural facility from the very first day, marking himself out as exceptional. He was gifted, not just as a pilot but as a combat pilot, distinguishing himself in actual combat during the Earthside clashes of the One Year War. Despite his tremendous natural ability, Graham Aker was never offered a position among the Aggressors, who instead turned to another young man who shone during the OYW; Amuro Ray, pilot of the RX-78-2 Gundam; it was at this point that the seeds of envy first began to grow in Graham's heart, both towards Amuro Ray, and towards the name 'Gundam'... Though neither would bear fruit for some time. After the war, Graham was selected to become a test pilot for the new SVMS-01 Flag, a top of the line USAF mobile suit; this too would be one of the core formative times of Graham Aker's life. Without even reading the manual, Graham swiftly mastered the new mobile suit, putting it through its paces and even managing to surpass the expected performance of the unit when he proved that it was possible to transform the Flag from its flight mode to its mobile suit mode in mid-flight. Graham so impressed his superiors that the officer in command of the Flag Project attempted to set Graham up with his daughter; believing himself unworthy, however, Graham refused to go along with his superior's plans that he should eventually marry said daughter. And then, tragedy struck: In a mock battle between himself and his CO, Graham managed to soundly defeat the other pilot, sending his Flag into a spin; unfortunately, this resulted in the death of his superior. It was a tragic accident, the investigation concluded, and Graham was absolved of all responsibility, at least officially. Many of his fellow pilots, and the CO's family, muttered that Graham had killed his superior on purpose; the fact that Graham was promoted shortly afterwards as other officers were shuffled up the ranks in the project didn't help matters any. The growing power of the Titans was troubling, but for the most part Graham had little interaction with the group; he next saw real action during the NID4 conflict, though in a somewhat limited capacity, first demonstrating the abilities of the Flag in real combat; it was also during this time that Graham began working more closely with one of the Flag Project scientists, Billy Katagiri, who oversaw the re-tuning of Graham's Flag to a more custom configuration. In truth, Graham began to feel somewhat listless and bored, yearning for a greater challenge; lucky for him, Celestial Being declared itself to the world. In the time since then, Graham found things quite interesting; he joined a special task force under Professor Aifman to investigate Celestial Being, the Overflags. He fought the legendary One Year War ace Amuro Ray, and lost his hand in the bargain. But when the Mithril flagship Tuatha De Danaan destroyed the Mobile Suit Weapons and Development base the Overflags were based out of, killing Professor Aifman, Graham felt something else, something... Darker... Well up in him. He swore that day to avenge his fallen allies, using only his Flag. Despite the introduction of the new GN-Xes using the same technology as Celestial Being's Gundams, Graham repeatedly refused to be assigned one, electing instead to use his Flag in battle. Though the rest of the Overflags were assigned to the GN-X forces in the final battles against the Orb Union, Graham was forced to stand aside, feeling that fury rise up in his heart as his comrades fought and died. He was waiting for Billy to complete his new mobile suit, refitting Graham's Overflag to mount one of the GN Tau drives intended for use in the GN-Xes... But it was never completed before Orb's, and apparently Celestial Being's, defeat. Eventually, however, Graham's wish was granted, and his jury-rigged GN Flag faced off in battle with the barely held together Exia Repair... And was destroyed, utterly. On that day, 'Graham Aker' died. After several weeks in the hospital, a badly scarred man emerged in his place, instead. Casting aside everything, this man sought out Billy Katagiri's uncle, Homer Katagiri, for training. He took up the trappings and stylings of the ancient samurai, he put a terrifying steel mask on his face, and came to be called Mister Bushido by allies and enemies alike... And he believed himself stronger for it, reborn. He fought against the enemies of the EFA with his new mobile suit, the prototype Ahead Sakigake, until he faced off against the returned Celestial Being, and their new trump card: The 00 Gundam. Though the 00 was unable to defeat the Sakigake, Bushido was not satisfied, and went to Billy Katagiri for a new machine. He sought the fastest speed, the strongest sword. The result was the GNX-U02X Masurao. With this new weapon, Mister Bushido seeks to climb to the zenith of victory, and heaven help anyone who gets in his way. Personality Traits Insert personality stuff here. Talents & Abilities Mister Bushido is one of the most naturally talented pilots alive today, particularly given his lack of any sort of post-human status or abilities; he repeatedly demonstrates an ability to overcome any perceived 'gap', either in mobile weapon specs or a pilot's superhuman capabilities, which marked him out even before he donned the mask. His greatest strength as a pilot is simultaneously his greatest weakness: His extreme recklessness. As a result of his rivalry with Setsuna F. Seiei and his fascination with that Meister's old assigned unit, the GN-001 Gundam Exia, Bushido has come to place an extreme importance on melee combat. Channeling his aggression and skill wholly into that focus, Mister Bushido has become a truly terrifying close-quarters combatant. Relations Friendship * Billy Katagiri: Mister Bushido's best and truest friend, former USAF and current A-LAWS mobile suit designer Billy Katagiri is his most common partner in crime. Their goals are surprisingly similar, the two of them sharing a desire to avenge their fallen comrades from the OverFlags, and to crush Celestial Being and its allies. * Darryl Dodge and Howard Mason: Once upon a time, they were his wingmen and subordinates, Flag Fighters without peer in the USAF. Both Darryl and Howard fell in battle with the forces of Celestial Being and the Orb Union, driving Bushido further in his quest for revenge. Trust * Leo Stenbuck: A younger pilot who views Bushido as sort of a role model. Bushido and Leo often work together, particularly in their role as Team Samurai Braves in the Zoids Fight. * Homer Katagiri: The commander of the A-LAWS. Homer Katagiri, uncle to Bushido's friend Billy, is the man from whom Bushido learned the ways of the samurai after recovering from his severe injuries suffered in the destruction of the GN Flag. * Lamia Loveless: A complicated issue. Before he threw away the name Graham Aker, Bushido had some tentative involvement with Lamia; afterwards, he largely avoided her, until Loveless' apparent death, which instilled in Bushido a fury for revenge akin to the deaths of Howard Mason and Darryl Dodge. Since Lamia's surprising return, Bushido has felt conflicted, in a way that he cannot entirely articulate, particularly given his currently questionable psychological state. * Russel Bagman: An old ally from when he was still Graham Aker. Affinity * Setsuna F. Seiei: Bushido's archrival, the man he desires to battle above all, until one of them is dead. Ambivalence * Ribbons Almark: Mister Bushido sacrificed much of his dignity allying himself with the mysterious force behind the A-LAWS; though he likes neither what he's become, nor Ribbons himself, the Innovade's influence gives Bushido the ability to seek out his goals. * Soma Peries: Regardless of her status as a 'super soldier', Bushido has a certain respect for Soma and for her mentor, Sergei Smirnov; however, he has no other particular feelings one way or the other about her. * Louise Halevy: Bushido sees promise in the abilities of Louise, but otherwise has little interest in her. Caution * Setsuna F. Seiei Distrust * Michael Trinity: Though ostensibly on the same side as Mister Bushido, Michael Trinity is still a Gundam Meister as well as an unstable element. Bushido is largely responsible for Michael's capture, at the behest of Ribbons Almark, and would not hesitate to kill the remaining Trinity if Michael got in his way. Contempt * Guy Shishioh: Originally, Bushido cared little one way or the other for the GGG and its operatives, however an incident on the battlefield, where Shishioh protected a Trailer who was attacking Mister Bushido, resulted in a... Confrontation. Since then, Bushido's opinion has soured, to put things mildly. * Basically, if you're not a civilian, EFA or A-LAWS, Mister Bushido probably doesn't think very highly of you. Logs |ordermethod = title |notcategory = cutscenes |suppresserrors = yes }} Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Category:Mobile Suit Gundam 00